Dying
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: Ever wonder why the enemy Kirie faced commited suicide...well, here's a possibility. Rated T just to be safe.


I'v had this idea for a while, Bokurano being one of my fav anime and Zelda being one of my fav games...finally got around to writing it.

I was thinking of writing an entire fic with the Legend of Zelda characters piloting Zearth, so I guess I'll make my desicion depending on the response I get for this story. So if you're interested, please leave a review. And, of course, constructive critisism is always appreciated.

That being said, onward with the fic.

* * *

I'm waiting....staring at nothing in particular as our God machine begins to materialize in a place unknown to me...unknown to everyone else here as well...whoever is left that is...

Guess it's an "away" battle, as Koyemishi had called it. How..._ironic..._for me at least. once again to be thrown into an unfamiliar world to die...

I kept my gaze forward, my eyes blank from any emotion as I could literally feel the eyes of the last three pilots that remained bore into me, wondering what was going through my mind. Well, that was expected, I suppose. Afterall, I had laughed like an insane fool when the rotating chairs had decided to pick me as the next one to die for this world. They thought that I had lost my mind, that I was actually _afraid_ to die...that my fool's burst of laughter had resulted from the so-called madness that had supposedly sunk into my mind after watching an alien being of epic proportions appear in our world, destroying our lives, the fact that even one loss was all that was needed to pay the ultimate price, the fact that we had signed the contract of death...

Oh how wrong they are...so very very wrong...

They were foolish, honestly, to believe that these things would drive me to the brink of insanity. Maybe it had given a helping hand in the process, but it was not the cause of my instability I assure you. Death...anger...sadness...they had all become a regular part of my life when I had taken up the quest the little wench of a princess had decided to hand over to me when I was barely of age. I wonder which damned Goddess had decided that _she_ was worthy of wisdom, because sending a ten year old boy on a mission that would have killed the most experienced of men within seconds, not to mention on the basis of a _dream,_ was quite unwise if you ask me. But I digress...

Growing up, I had always been the one left out, the no-fairy boy, the one the Kokiri would shuffle away from when I would try to make an attempt to have a friendly conversation with them. And why was that? Because I had no fairy. If this is not the optimal definition of stupidity, then I don't know what is. The only person who had the courage to approach me during my first ten years of life had been Saria, and it wasn't that often either since she had "other" duties to attend to.

So if you ever felt like you needed to know why I am a man of few words, this is why; because I never really had a chance to express them.

As I was soft-hearted then, I just learned to accept that I was different, that there was no point of fighting back. I allowed myself to be teased, to be the butt of all jokes, and no one was there to stop me from thinking that away. And so those were my "joy" days...

Then came the day I finally received a fairy, but not out of the goodness of the heart, not because someone had finally decided that I shouldn't be lonely anymore...of course not. That would too convenient for me after all. I had been given the fairy as a prelude to a death sentence. In mere seconds I had been forcefully tossed into a world I never even thought of, a life of fighting, suffering, and pain, "destined" to fight for the good of a people that I never even knew existed, that didn't even care about some random boy who was putting his life on the line to save theirs...

Just like right now, in this godly suit of armour.

And what did I get at the end...nothing.

The "wise" Princess deemed it best that time would be reset to before Ganondorf had decided to take over Hyrule, making all those years disappear as if they had never occurred in the first place. Of course, it was too "merciful" to erase my memories of the events. Again, it would have been too convenient for me, the "Hero". Instead, I had to live with the memories of those years without truly living them. Those cruel days may have been gone, but the pain and suffering were still there....the misery of trudging through every temple, wondering if you would come out alive...the apprehension of knowing that every foul beast was after your blood...the sickening, maddening feeling of killing to survive...

And not a soul to remember who had saved them...no one who knew the pain I had gone through to grant them such a carefree life...

I was not even granted a memory. All I got was triple the suffering I had endured from before.

Unable to digest anymore, I left Hyrule behind under the guise of looking for a dear friend of mine. Hmph, as if I had any. In reality, I had left, perhaps to build myself a new life, find a new purpose to live for, forget this pain that was mind-numbing...

Then I got tricked into signing the contract. You cannot imagine the seething rage I felt when I learned that I would have to sit in this unholy beast with the people I hated most, namely the Sages, the Princess,some nobles of the Royal Family's court, even the Dark Lord himself...

Though it was quite satisfactory to watch them all die one by one. Perhaps it was the rare and twisted mercy that had been bestowed upon me, allowing the ones that had caused me so much grief to taste the pain I had known all my life...

And now it was _my _turn to die. We were so close to victory...four more battles and our world would be free to exist, having proved its worth.

Too bad I don't feel the same.

Our beast had completely appeared in the enemy world as the adversary began to appear...a black, almost ominous-looking creature, the perfect image of death. It befitted what I had in mind.

When we had realized that the enemies were actually other people from parallel worlds forced to fight for the existence of their world like we were, I had immediately made my decision. I had already suffered enough for this world, not even to gain recognition for what I had done, and I was not about to do it again...

If I had to suffer and die for these ungrateful animals at the expense of a world who just might have treated me the way I deserved to be treated...then...

The enemy had completely materialized, not making a single move. My mind processed that this was quite odd; usually enemies attacked as soon as opportunity allowed them to. Whatever...might as well save them the effort.

The shouts from the Princess, the Sage of Shadow and one her noblemen were drowned out as I set my mind to fishing out our vital point. Ignoring Koyemishi's derisive comments, I pulled out our core and brought it out, almost like an offering to the enemy.

"Take a good look my dear enemy, for this is the fate of those who treat people as mere pawns without acknowledging their feelings..."

Perhaps I will finally find peace now that these ungrateful fools will disappear forever...

"It committed suicide!!!"


End file.
